


Amber

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gerudo Outfit, Gerudo Town, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans woman Link, shopping for pretty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Gerudo town holds some revelations.





	Amber

**Author's Note:**

> CN: Link is only just working gender things out and is using he/him pronouns.

The guy who sells him the outfit is creepy, and so when Link puts on the veil and wrap and sirwal, he wonders if that makes him creepy too. 

Then he enters Gerudo.

The women treat him as one of their own. Gently. Respectfully. It's like for the first time since he woke up, he can breathe.

At the goldsmith's, he looks at all the jewellery that will protect him from heat and cold and lightning. In the end, he buys a simple pair of amber earrings. They won't do much, but they're pretty, and they make his eyes shine.


End file.
